User talk:Amanda Kaye Phillips
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:ChipedWood.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EnlightenedShadow (Talk) 22:24, September 17, 2010 :P.S. Always make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the Edit window before making any edits. Not doing so messes up the code on the pages, thanks! Housing Items Hi! thanks for you work on entering Housing Items into the Wiki, I noticed you working on the Chipped Wood and Moon Banner pages. If you would like, we have some templates for Housing Items where you just have to fill in the information on the lines and they will make the page and categories for you. Instructions on these can be found at Creating New Pages and the Housing Template instructions are specifically at Template:HousingInfobox/doc (it is linked from the Creating New Pages page too). Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 23:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Eloise Merryweather I got a wild hair and started work on Eloise and then when I looked you had started work on her too! LOL. That's great! So I'll leave her to you and I'll go back to regular shop conversion. However, I did add Grizzleheim to her list. I hope you don't mind. Nebrie 20:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Addition: I finished the outline for Eloise. I saw you having some issues with making the page to your liking and it seemed you gave up. So I just finished it. I SWEAR I won't hijack your project ANY further. *bashful face* Nebrie 03:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Changing page templates Hi there, We really appreciate your desire to improve some of our pages on basic information. I'm going to ask a few thing below regarding this. There's actually been a great deal of effort over the years to make sure all the various pages on the Wiki are in a standardized template for each page type. Could you make sure when you do your edits not to change those templates? (the order and format/structure of the content) It makes it really hard for people to find information. Information about all(most) of the used templates can be found at Creating New Pages and the internally linked Forum:Editing Older Style (Wikia Code) Templates. If you feel that the current templates aren't good or need to be improved (in terms of content or order of information) how about making a suggested change on the Wiki Editing Forum on the sidebar? Then we can all discuss whether the page format needs to be changed and it can be done for all the pages depending on what people generally feel is best. Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 03:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Please make sure that you are always editing in "Source" mode before you make any changes to pages. Otherwise you often can't see the template structure properly anyway. Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators